Composite structures sometimes include localized areas that may not conform to product and/or performance specifications, for any of a variety of reasons. For example, areas of the structure may be out-of-tolerance because of inconsistencies such as, without limitation, voids, dents or porosities.
Localized areas of composite structures are sometimes reworked in order to reduce or eliminate non-conformities and thereby restore the structure. The rework process may involve removing one or more layers of material from the structure and then replacing the removed material with a composite patch that is bonded to the structure. During the material removal process, the edges of the rework area may be tapered or “scarfed” in order to form a scarf joint between the structure and the bonded patch. The rework process described above may require manual removal of the material by a skilled workman, typically using a handheld grinder or similar tool. This process is labor intensive and the accuracy of the material removal may be dependent upon the expertise of the workman. Accordingly, the consistency of the rework may vary from one rework to the next.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for reworking or restoring composite structures in which the localized removal of material to eliminate out-of-tolerance areas is rapid, accurate and predictable, while minimizing manual effort.